pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
PTE: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
V'illains '''I'n 'D'etention 'E'scape 'O'utpost 'G'rowing 'A'malgamation 'M'ega 'E'normously '''PTE: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. is the fifth episode of the Punch Time Exploders. This is the story of how Bernadette met the famous Sector V of the Kids Next Door. Intro Welcome to the world... a world ruled by adults; a world where kids are forced to take naps, allowed only limited time to play video games, and are marched off to schools to learn the grown-ups’ version of history; a world where every precious moment of their free time is replaced by homework and piano lessons; where their dinner plates are piled high with horrible, shriveled, slimy, green vegetables. But there is a group of kids who have stood up to say no; a group committed to fighting the forces of adulthood and restoring freedom to kids everywhere, recruited from the best and brightest kids around the globe. All are under the age of 13, and operating under the direction of their global command center on the surface of the moon. They are... The Kids Next Door! Plot Prologue One day, the KND had just finished playing a video game Numbuh 1 starts a training simulation. Before the simulation can start, the Toiletnator appears and ties up the rest of the team, which Numbuh 1 thinks this is a simulation. After defeating the "simulated" Toiletnator, Bernadette and Special Forces Operatives Numbuhs Number-1 and Number-2 throws him out the window, which he also thinks is simulated. After Numbuh 1 frees his team, Numbuh 86 reports that several of the KND's most dangerous villains have been broken out of the Kids Next Door Arctic Base prison, and that Bernadette and Sectors V and SF must defeat them all, as the other sectors are all occupied by Lord Rottenday, and Numbuh 362 is vacationing at the beach. Mission 1: Gramma Stuffum The first villain to be dealt with is Gramma Stuffum, who has invaded the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe. After she is defeated by Bernadette, Numbuh 1, and Special Forces Leader Numbuh 2XL, a mysterious person appears and steals the engine core from the Chunk Wagon. Numbuh 1 gets a call from Numbuh 4 informing him that the Common Cold has attacked the Sector V Treehouse and covered it in snot, and that he is trapped inside. Mission 2: Common Cold Numbuh 5 and Special Forces Medical Officer Numbuh 100% Juice travel through the snot-infested treehouse and rescue Numbuh 4 as well as having to reset the defense grid due to the Common Cold infecting it with bugs. After that, the Common Cold returns with his Snot Bomber, which is chased through the sky by Numbuh 2's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and Special Forces Pilot Numbuh 747's modified E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R.. After the battle, the mysterious person from before appears in a jetpack and takes the power core from his Snot Bomber, causing it to plummet to the ground. Mission 3: Count Spankulot That night, while Numbuh 4 is sitting at the toilet, the treehouse's power goes out and Count Spankulot turns the other members of Sectors V and SF into vampires. Bernadette, Numbuh 4, and Special Forces Tech Officer Numbuh 5/8th fight through the treehouse and defeats their friends, returning them to normal. After this is resolved, the KND begin trying to find the hamsters that power the treehouse. This tires them all out, except for Numbuh 3, who thinks of it as a game. Numbuh 3 is assigned to catch all the hamsters throughout the treehouse and returns them to the power core, with the help of Special Forces Hamster Alternative and Mascot, Cathy the Guinea Pig. Bernadette and Numbuhs 1 and 5/8th then go outside to strike back at Count Spankulot, fighting numerous enemies and freeing several children before confronting and defeating Count Spankulot himself at the School Clocktower. After Count Spankulot's defeat, Numbuh 86 reports again, informing them that while they were dealing with the Count Spankulot, Stickybeard has been ravaging the neighborhood in the Sweet Revenge. Mission 4: Stickybeard While preparing for transport, Numbuh 4 unintentionally activates the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s T.A.R.P.O.O.N due to him not knowing what the button does, forcing Sector V to abandon the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. and make a new one from spare parts from Stickybeard's ships along the way, with the help of another ship called the Yummy Tummy, captained by Numbuh 5/8th's candy-loving teenage sister Erina, a.k.a. Erin Flan of the Candy-Loving Teens and the Fat Kids. After making a new T.A.R.P.O.O.N., Numbuh 2 uses the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s T.A.R.P.O.O.N. to anchor on to the Sweet Revenge, and Numbuh 5 and Erina then goes inside the ship and defeats Stickybeard and Erina's. The mysterious person appears once again and is revealed to be Numbuh 5's sister Cree, who immediately takes Stickybeard's hook. Mission 5: Knightbrace The next villain is Knightbrace, who is along with his army of Dentadrone, is making a glowing the dark toothpaste called "Bug Brite" made from fireflies poop. Bernadette, Numbuh 3 and Special Forces Recon Expert Numbuh 52-Teeth browse the neighborhood and collect several fireflies which they uses to burn obstacles and free the fireflies being held captive in the School Clock tower. The free fireflies lead Sectors V and SF to the location of Knightbrace's Cavity Cave, where Numbuh 1 and the majority of Sector SF battle him in his Dental Assault Chair. They win and prepare to take Knightbrace to the Moon-base. Mission 6: Toiletnator Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 is still trying to go to the bathroom at the treehouse. Before he can do so, the Toiletnator attacks the treehouse again, this time much more well-equipped and possessing, among other things, minions made out of poop. When Bernadette and Numbuhs Number-1, Number-2, and 4 reaches the Toiletnator in Numbuh 4's bedroom, the latter two race to the golden toilet at the top of the room. After Numbuh 4 wins, the Toiletnator is sent to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with the other villains as the KND prepare to take them to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Mission 7: Final Battle On the way to the moon, the KND are attacked by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in their moon-sized "Mega-Mansion", along with Lords Rottenday and Dominator on the latter's ship. After they are defeated and the moon is reached, it is revealed that Father has been planning to have the villains brought to the moon so that he could use an "Amalgamator" to merge them into a monster called the Amalgamation and have it destroy the Moonbase. The Mega-Mansion greatly damages the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, and, after Sector V are forced to abandon ship and go to the Moonbase, launches the amalgamator beam and teleports the villains to the moon, whereupon they combine into the Amalgamation and attack the Moonbase. From inside the Moonbase, the Kids Next Door activate its emergency defense system (Numbuh 4 initially appeared to activate the self-destruct button, but Numbuh 5 had secretly switched the labels ahead of time so that he would activate the right button), which causes the base itself to transform into a Super Sentai/Power Rangers-esque robot called the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H., which then fights and defeats the Amalgamation, causing it to explode and sending the villains flying. After the battle, Numbuh 362 thanks Bernadette for her efforts and offers the Kids Next Door's full cooperation against the battle against Rottenday. Before they say their goodbyes, she is recommended the recruitment of a certain boy genius. Trivia *This episode takes place after the end of the Codename: Kids Next Door videogame of the same name. The reason for this is that due to the series being written instead of being made into videos, there was no way to incorporate the video game into the series without making a video. *Numbuh 747, introduced in the second mission (chapter), was originally going to be codenamed Numbuh 9-11, but at the risk of sparking controversy, it was changed. Links *deviantART **Prologue: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Prologue-741983640 **Mission 1: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-1-742012302 **Mission 2: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-2-743213338 **Mission 3: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-3-743453042 **Mission 4: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-4-744341585 **Mission 5: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-5-744379020 **Mission 6: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-6-745464153 **Mission 7: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/PTE-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-Mission-7-746968822 *Full story: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NKBNlfMNi-G1WCJmUD-NACbWfXZ4jaivSsy0qX3upM0/edit?usp=sharing Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Prologue Arc